Claydol
|} Claydol (Japanese: ネンドール Nendoll) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 36. Biology Claydol is a large, black Pokémon that resembles a mud statue with two stubby legs. It has a wide, spherical head with a rounded protrusion on top. Around its head are many large, pink eyes with yellow, beak-like protrusions between each. A wavy, white rim runs along the upper edges of the eyes. Its torso has white ring markings, each with a downward extension and yellow dot in the middle. It has spherical arms with a rounded protrusion that are capable of firing beams. These arms are not attached to its body, but are usually kept floating close by Claydol's psychic powers. Claydol uses the same telekinetic abilities to move and float through the air. It lives in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Claydol's first appearance was in Claydol Big and Tall. A giant one was released from a giant stone Poké Ball and had to be stopped from getting to a village. used a Claydol along with in a two-on-two Contest Battle against Drew's and in the finals of the Hoenn Grand Festival in Rhapsody in Drew. In Ka Boom with a View!, used a Claydol against as his final Pokémon. With its , , and , it quickly defeated Ash's Swellow, and it proved to be a challenge for his Sceptile. It was later defeated by Sceptile's newly learned . Three Claydol appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life under the ownership of Damos. In Bucking the Treasure Trend!, a Claydol appeared guarding the treasure in Dandelion Island. It proved to be a strong Pokémon, standing up to Dawn's Piplup and Ash's Torterra. It was eventually by Buck. Minor appearances Ash battled a Claydol during the beginning scenes of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Claydol appeared in the beginning scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries from both arms.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A Claydol appeared in The Magma Stone, under the ownership of Buck. In the manga ]] In the Arceus and the Jewel of Life manga In the manga adaptation of , Marcus owned two Claydol. He used them to attack . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Wild Claydol have been seen from time to time, while one of its species was one of the brainwashed rental Pokémon that Guile Hideout stole to manipulate from the . Like in the games, Claydol is Buck's main Pokémon. In the , Buck uses it to fight off Team Galactic at Stark Mountain in an attempt to protect and the Magma Stone. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} from both its hands.}} power.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 17, Forever Level 66, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Hippowdon Temple}} |area=Lava Zone, Granite Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Oblivia Ruins, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Tower: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: A Flowing Desert, Chill Battle: Unidentified Flying Objects}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 490}} |area=Fairy Land: Ancient Stronghold (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Tomb of Nightmares (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Hyper Beam|Normal|Special|150|90|5}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- or . }} |- |} Evolution |no2=344 |name2=Claydol |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Claydol and its . * The symbols on Claydol's chest and back resemble the Q form of . * Claydol has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. Origin Claydol's design is similar to the 遮光器土偶 —a "spaceman" clay figurine from the of Japanese history. Name origin Claydol is a combination of clay and idol or doll. It may also involve due to Claydol's pronunciation and its pre-evolution 's similarity to s. Nendoll may be a combination of 念 nen (thought), 粘土 nendo (clay), and doll. Nen is found in various compounds having to do with -related phenomena, such as 念写 nensha ( ) and 念動 nendō ( ). In other languages , , , and doll |fr=Kaorine|frmeaning=From , a type of clay |es=Claydol|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Lepumentas|demeaning=From , , and |it=Claydol|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=점토도리 Zeumtodori|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=念力土偶 Niànlìtǔ'ǒu|zh_cmnmeaning=From }} and }} |hi=क्लेडल Claydol|himeaning=Transliteration of English name}} External links |} Category:Artificial Pokémon it:Claydol de:Lepumentas fr:Kaorine ja:ネンドール pl:Claydol zh:念力土偶